Something in your eyes
by The SpaceCowboy XD
Summary: An assassin, Courtney Coffman, from Deathsworth has been assigned to capture the Liveswell king's kid-aka Duncan Deklos- dead or alive. Can said assassin bring herself to do it? CxD fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS!!!!! I'm here with a new story, but before I begin I need your opinion!

The stry is about an assassin who has to go kill a certain someone but cant bear to kill said person. It's going to be a DxC story, but I need to know: do you want Courtney as the assassin or Duncan?

This was originally not a fanfic story, but I thought I'd make it a TDI story.

So if you guys could just review or I'm about to put up a poll vote there!! Thank you!!!!

The SpaceCowboy XD


	2. winner nd preface

Hey Guys! Firstly, I wanna thank all my reviewers and everyone who voted! There were 2 reviewers whose reviews really stood out. They said not to make it predictable. You know who you are! So shout out to you!!

Secondly, Hope everybody had a happy holiday!

Thirdly, votes are in and the winner is: Drum Roll Please! …………………………………………………………………………………

**Courtney! A lot of you thought she would kill Duncan easily. **

**Well, you'll see how I play this. I'll Tim Gunn it! (or make it work!)**

**My original idea actually had a girl killer and you'll figure out the rest! Now I have another favor to ask you! **

**I need a fierce name for Courtney's Dad.**

**A mellow name for both of Duncan's parents and a name for Duncan's little 8 yr old twin brother and sister! **

**It's up to you guys the more answers I get; the faster it'll come out!**

**I'll give you guys the preface! Enjoy!!**

Preface

At this point I knew we were surrounded. I couldn't take everyone on at once. We might have had a chance if my partners, had had more then basic training. I knew I would lose, but I would take as many as I could with me. I was certainly not going down this new thought, I felt a triumphant grin spread across my face as I looked into the eyes of our potential murderers.

**The SpaceCowboy XD**


	3. Training, and Objectives

Yola!!! Thank you to all of the people who reviewed! Here is the first actual chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any TDI characters! The plot, however, is mine.**

Bullets were flying past my head as I stealthily dodged them. I was in the middle of one of my daily training sessions, when I felt a bullet pierce my calf. It hurt like hell, but I had to take it out without making a sound.

I wasn't a masochist, but if I made a sound it would give away my position. I crawled to the side and quickly removed the bullet myself. The robots kept on shooting, so I snuck a quick peek to see their position.

I picked my gun back up and easily shot them down.

"OK! That is enough!" yelled Gorbovitz.

"Courtney, your father wants you to meet him in his office when you're done training."

We continued the session for 2 more hours when Gorbovitz released me. I didn't think I was presentable, so I took a quick shower, properly healed my wound, ate an apple, and headed to my father's office.

_Here we go._ I thought. "It's Courtney, Dad. May I come in?"

"Oh, Courtney yes, yes do come in.

Courtney please remember I want you to call me _Sir Coffman_ instead of _dad_."

He said dad with such a disgusted tone and face that I almost burst out laughing. That thought quickly dissolved, when I thought of what he would do to me if I laughed at him.

My father was a very strict man. His name was James Coffman. He was the head of the Deathsworth military and also the president.

I took one step through the door when a bullet whizzed passed my father's head.

"Get down!" I yelled.

I took out my Beretta 92F and searched the premises. I took off outside to see if the sniper was still there. He obviously wasn't that good if he missed a clear shot like that. Unless, his only intention was to startle him, but I doubt that. I searched the lawn, but there was no sign of him.

If I wanted to I could have easily tracked him down, but I realized I had left my father alone. I returned to my father's office, of course, his bodyguard's Darius and Gavin were there. They were interrogating him as I came in.

"The shooter already left" I stated. They gave me a dirty look, as if to say 'How dare you leave your father alone! After all he _is _the king', but I didn't really care, or better said I couldn't let my temper get the best of me in front of my father.

I had never liked either of the two. There was something very strange about them, though I didn't know what.

It was obvious that they didn't think much of me. They didn't know I had previously overheard them talking about me.

"A female assassin!" they had once stated. "I bet we could do a better job than her."

No one but my sister had ever agreed with my father about a _female_ assassin.

My sister, though only 4 years younger than me, was my only friend. She didn't always agree with me and disobeyed my father with almost _everything _he said. I was much more obedient.. Other than any small arguments about my father and clothes, we were on pretty good terms.

I was still standing in my father's office when he made a gesture for his bodyguards to leave. They hated when he did that; it was plain to see on their faces. "Courtney" my father stated.

"This war is getting out of hand, we must finish it."

I was about to interrupt him, but than thought otherwise. I knew how he would behave if I interrupted him. My father was a very cruel man I didn't like him much and would leave the first chance I got. The only thing was I didn't know how long I could evade capture. I loved him in a way, but hated how violent he could get.

"Your next mission is to go to the Liveswell territories and capture their king's son. I want him dead or alive, but preferably alive. He is 16 years old, like you, but it won't be that easy. He is under constant surveillance, and has a numerous amount of bodyguards. That is all we know at the moment. Can you do it alone or do you need to take a few assistants?"

"They would just slow me down, I'd rather go alone. When do I leave?"

"Be ready tomorrow at 6 am and remember you must bring him back, dead or alive. When he finished his sentence it sent chills down my spine. "Good luck" said my father.

I didn't like killing. Coming from an assassin that may sound funny, but if I could avoid it, I would.

I opened the door to my father's office and saw a figure running down the hallway.

So, was that horrible, okay? Are you confused? Just leave a review and I'll answer back! Reviews inspire me so the more I get the faster it'll take me to update! Sorry for any typos, if any. If there are, let me know. I hate !

~The SpaceCowboy XD


	4. Accidents and Shopping

Yola! It's been a while, but I'm back with another chapter! Okay so firstly thanks to anybody who has reviewed/story alerted/ favorited / etc. It means the world to me when you do! So, without further ado here is Chapter 2!!

Previously

I opened the door to my father's office and saw a figure running down the hallway.

**Now.**

I grinned, and I sprinted after the retreating figure. I saw the person open a door swiftly and close it.

I opened the door and said, "Stealth isn't really your thing."

My younger sister, Jezebel, gave me a confused look and replied, "What are you talking about?"

"What did you hear?"

She assessed my "don't even try to lie to me" look and sighed.

"You're going away again?"

I smiled sadly.

"Yeah, Jezzy, Get used to it because when you're training is over, you will be too."

Jezebel was finishing her assassin training. She would soon be sent out for missions.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not really sure. I know I'm supposed to capture the Liveswell kid"

"Oh well you have to be careful"

I loved moments like these. Usually Jez was as hardcore as my father. Like me, she followed the rules, but her personality was really close to my father. It was rare when she would let her guard down, and be loving.

I smiled sadly in response.

"It's okay. Don't you know who I am? Nobody takes Courtney Coffman down."

She smiled at me. "Good luck. I'll see you when I get back."

I walked out of her room silently. I was going to grab a banana and then start packing.

As I was packing I noticed something. I need more clothes. I smiled and walked down to my father's office. I was just about to knock when I heard my father talking inside.

It sounded as if he was talking on his cell phone. He sounded…_afraid?_ That was a new one for him he was one to be feared, not afraid. He was saying something that sounded close to "Yes, It will be at your doorstep by tomorrow afternoon." It than sounded like he was silently cursing. I than decided it was time to interrupt.

_Knock. Knock .Knock. _

"Sir Coffman? May I come in?"

"Yes Courtney. One moment."

I heard him mutter a goodbye and hang up. Well here I go.

"Sir, may I borrow the jet and the car? I am running low on supplies. Ammunition and such, may I go?"

"Yes, but I need to ask a favor."

"Yes?" I inquired.

" While you are in Liveswell, you must deliver this package for me. It has to be one of the first things you do when you arrive. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Well then here are the jet and car keys. You might need the credit card too. And here is the package, be very careful with it. Do not drop it. It is to be guarded with your life."

"Yes, sir. Goodbye, sir."

My excitement of shopping ebbed as my curiosity flared. What could possibly be in this package? It was too small to be a bomb, but too big to be a sort of chip with important files in it. I decided to check later.

I continued down the hallway when I heard footsteps behind me. Whoops! I had dropped the package. It wasn't very loud, but there was a faint cracking noise as it hit the floor. "Crap!" I said silently. The footsteps kept on coming down the hallway. I quickly picked up the box and ran to my room.

Well I might as well check now I thought to myself. I made sure my door was locked and opened the box. The item was buried in loads of Styrofoam. "Jeez is there even anything in here?" I muttered. I had spoken too soon. It was tiny, but it was there. It looked like… an_ mp3 player? _This was pretty low tech even for my dad. It was very noticeable. There was a large crack in the middle of the screen. I can easily find one of those while I'm shopping, I thought. He'll never suspect a thing.

I piloted the jet with ease. I had to hide the jet, so nobody would steal it. I parked in a forest near the road. I then pressed a button that revealed my car.

It was a green Lamborghini. My favorite car and color.

The mall wasn't filled today it was probably because the high school student's were still in school. I know I told my dad I would shop for weapons, but you never know when a few clothes could come in handy.

As I walked into the mall I got a lot of glances. I could probably summarize, in one word, what they were all thinking _ditcher. _

I didn't know where to go first. '_Colors!' was_ the first word I thought. I only had about 2 outfits that didn't have any black. My dad always insisted that I get black.

'It will make you less conspicuous on your missions,' he said. He usually made me bring two of his assistants when I went clothes shopping. _I guess he forgot to tell them, _I said to myself_._

The smell of new clothes was enticing. I rarely went shopping by myself, so I was pleased that I could buy whatever I wanted. In the end I had about 15 bags filled to the brim with clothes. It was a lot to carry, but it was worth it.

I went back to the car, so I could drive back to the jet. I had to drive about 1 hour from here to get my weapons.

The entrance to the store had a bodyguard.

"Name?" he asked

"Courtney Coffman"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Since when do I need an appointment to get into a store? I'll have you know I am a _very _important customer, so if you don't let me in, be assured bad things will happen. You should know who I am! So move aside before I make you."

I was pissed. Who does this guy think he is? A buff, bald guy with sunglasses? Big whoop.

"Little Lady, I doubt you could," he laughed.

Oh it was ON!

I gave him an angelic smile. Then, I proceeded to kick him where the sun don't shine. I wasn't finished with him yet. I started kicking him in the ribs, and anywhere my feet and hands could connect to.

I'd had martial arts classes. Not to mention, I was a black belt in karate, tae kwon do, jujitsu, and any other martial arts you could imagine.

I didn't kill him, but he would be hospitalized.

"Thanks for all your help," I smiled and walked in the store.

The store was not too shabby, but it was utterly empty of people.

"Hello?" I shouted

Nothing but light snoring near the back room.

I walked over and found a guy sleeping. He was older than me; probably in his early twenties. "Hello?" I asked. No response I poked him on the shoulder. He woke up with a start, muttering something unintelligible. He got up and gave me a suspicious glance. "How did you get in here?" He eyed me suspiciously. " The door was open," I said innocently. I was a good liar; my father had basically given me classes on lying.

"Okay then, Can I see your membership card?" _Crap_, I had to make something up. "Oh, sorry I forgot it at home. I came a long way. I heard that this was a really good club, and under great management." He blushed a little. I had to suppress a smile. " Oh I wouldn't say that," he said blushing an even deeper shade of red. "Okay what do you need?" "I need some ammunition, a few knifes, and a new gun." The manager gave me an incredulous look. I realized what my mistake was.

No one was supposed to know I was a female assassin. My dad told Jezebel and I to keep it a secret, so we did. It will give you an advantage against enemies he told us.

"They're for my boss," I said nonchalantly. It looked like he bought it, but there was still a trace of suspicion on his face.

I had to play it up.

"Do you have one of those goggle things? I think they have night vision or something similar to that." The manager relaxed.

"Sure, I'll get that for you, Miss. Feel free to look around." He left to get my ammo. There were tables filled with other objects as well. There were guns that looked like bazookas to tiny tranquilizer guns. I looked around and saw the strange mp3 player on a shelf. What was that for? I would ask when the manager came back. He returned five minutes later.

"So Chad"- I snuck a quick glance at his name tag-" can you tell me what that mp3 player looking thing is?" "Oh, I suggest you don't get that. It's dangerous." "Dangerous as in how?"

"When played it can do multiple things. It can fire shots killing anyone in the same room. It can also shoot out laser beams to protect something or someone." "Oh, thank you for the advice" I said giving him a smile.

I heard my cell phone ring. I picked up. It was Jezebel.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me. Do me a favor and get me some ammo for my Beretta 92, okay?"

"Sure. Bye."

I looked to Chad.

"That was my boss. He said to get him the annihilator 500. What's that?"

I had already looked at the device nametag before hand, so I was in the clear.

"Oh. That's the 'mp3 player thingy' you asked about earlier."

"In that case, I'll take one."

"Be very careful and don't drop it. Wouldn't want to ruin that pretty little face of yours."

He smiled at me. "Here you go. Goodbye now"

I gave him a flirtatious smile.

"Bye"

By the time I got home it was really dark outside. I packed all my weapons, and left Jezebel's ammo on my desk.

She would find it later.

That night I dreamt of deep teal eyes. God knows why. Maybe it was a premintion.

Okay that was the longest chapter I've ever written. Yay for me. The real action will be next chapter. So tune in for Courtney's arrival next chapter. Just review and I'll get it yo you as soon as possible. Happy snow day!

~The SpaceCowboy XD


	5. Explosions

Hey Guys! Firstly I wanted to say…IM A HORRIBLE PERSON!!! I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG! I'M A BUTT, SO IM REALLY REALLY SORRY. Okay I felt that I needed to get that off my chest. And I'd like to thank evry1 whose reviewed so… shadowjak9879, rubberduck2, E-D-Songy-12, Teamjacobblacktaylorlautner, Concavepatterns, truejackVP408, StellaLuna4ever, Chiclosa, duncanlover, faxnesslover, Dramatic Runner, The Angel's Script, I likecheese123, IgoHardd!, Lil Red101, FoxyScully, PaulinaGhost, MySiggy, and Supergirl. And thank u 2 ppl who have read it! I'm so sorry to have kept u waiting! So here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own zip, zero, nada, Zen.

(Courtney)

I woke up at around 4 am. I dressed in special clothing today. I didn't want to look conspicuous as I crossed the Liveswell/ Deathsworth border. It was a chameleon suit. It would blend in with my surroundings. (AN: Think of the suits in GI Joe. The one that made the redhead disappear.)

I made my way to the kitchen, and I grabbed an apple and the keys to my vehicle.

**On the plane…**

I loved the sensation of piloting the plane. It was as if I was flying. It was utter bliss.

I then got thinking. _What about the device? The one you're supposed to deliver? _

I had forgotten all about the device. It's a good thing I put it in the cargo hold yesterday. It is a wonder what good preparation can do for you.

I was reaching the border when I heard an obnoxious beeping. I looked over to my right and on the radar something was coming into close proximity. It was a missile.

I quickly jumped out of my seat and bolted for the cargo hold. I had to get my bags, or the trip would be pointless. I grabbed whatever I could hold, and I attached the parachute to myself.

Holding whatever I could, I jumped out of the plane as the missile was approaching. Suddenly I found myself plummeting down towards the ocean. I pulled the proper cords to release the parachute, so that my speed was decreasing.

I landed in the ocean near a border patrol boat. If they discovered me, I might die or fail my father. Failing might be worse.

I remembered I was wearing my chameleon suit, and switched it on. I threw a chameleon blanket over my baggage for floating luggage would seem suspicious.

Making it past the boats was quite easy, but I still had a long swim ahead of me. It probably wouldn't be too strenuous.

A while later…

I arrived at a secluded area, and found myself wondering what to do next. That's when it hit me, the package for the man.

I fervently hoped it was in one of my bags. I looked in all of my bags but found no trace of it. I finally looked through the waterproof pocket of my special bag, and found it sitting there, quite dry.

My next step was to deliver it without getting caught. I stashed all of my items behind a bush and headed out.

The address led to a plain beige house with a white picket fence. I wondered what type of business my father had blowing up a quaint house like this. I brushed the thought off as I placed the package down in front of the doorstep.

The package only had 5 minutes left, so I retreated stealthily. It was still early in the morning, so I suspected the package would do what it needed to.

From the top of a hill I could see the explosion. All appeared to be calm until the entire neighborhood erupted in flames. I felt slightly guilty of what I had just done but brushed it off. It was what needed to be done.

I put my binoculars back in my belt, and I tied my mocha hair up into a ponytail. I went back to find my luggage, feeling no regrets.

**Back at the explosion site.**

(No one's POV)

A man was returning home to his family when he saw the entire neighborhood engulfed in flames. _It can't be_, he thought.

He quickly dialed the fire department and explained what was happening. He sat there shocked and catatonic until the department arrived.

He did not wish to be found crying, so he made his expression blank. It was the only thing he could manage at the moment. He heard a tap on the window and saw a fireman.

"Sir, you need to evacuate the area."

"Of course." The man left the area, but not before stopping at his favorite spot to contemplate, a grassy hill that was not too far from his house.

He arrived and took one step at a time. He had gotten over his emptiness. Now he was angry. Nobody could escape his wrath. The man had enemies, enemies that would want him dead. Well whomever did this would regret that they had ever been born.

They had taken his family's life, and no one could escape him. I was next to him on the hill where he spotted something: a strand of mocha colored hair, and binoculars.

_Yes, _the man thought. _ I will have my revenge. _

Whomever did this had not known how vengeful the man could be. He had sources and of course would he use them to make the arsonist's life a living **hell.**

**(AN)**

wow so That may have seemed harsh of Courtney but as she said: TIOt's what had to be done. I will update sooner now, and once again I am SO sorry to have kept you waiting I might update later today or on Friday. Please review. The more you review the faster I will update, so please please please review!!!!!

~ The SpaceCowboy XD


End file.
